


A Little Too Sweet

by Calieus



Series: Ten Days of Alliance. [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji walks in on Law and Luffy. </p><p>Written for Ten Days of LawLu Day 3: Friendship/Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Daredevil is a great distraction from writing you know? 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to write an outsiders point of view and this happened.

Sanji leans against the railing of the Sunny and takes a drag from his cigarette. The weather is nice for once and he got all the cooking for the day out of the way. Now he can sit back and enjoy some peace and quiet for once.

 A loud explosion echoes through the deck, causing Sanji to drop his cigarette.

“What the fuck!?”

Turning his head to the source, Sanji’s eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor. His kitchen is on fire! Running across the deck as fast as he can, Sanji reach’s the kitchen in seconds. Opening the door causes smoke to rush out, making Sanji cover his face to not breath it in. Using his free hand, Sanji waves some of the smoke away and enters the kitchen.

The kitchen is a disaster as expected. There’s dirty pots on the ground filled with some strange substances. Walking past a shelf, Sanji clears away some more smoke. Which is enough to reveal the scene he’s just stumbled upon.

There, in the middle of the room is Law licking frosting off of Luffy’s cock. Sanji’s eyes widen and his face goes red in anger.

“HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY KITCHEN! AND TO TOP IT OFF YOU’RE HAVING SEX IN HERE TOO!? GET OUT!”

Luffy turns red and tries to pry Law off of him, but he just continues to lick off the frosting.

“Did you hear me at all? Or are you both dense!?” Sanji shouts.

“I heard you Sanji! But Traffy’s not-”

Luffy gets cut off when Law puts the head of Luffy’s cock into his mouth and most likely gives it a suck. Since, Sanji can see Law’s mouth make the motion for it. That cheeky bastard.

“Did you hear a single word I said Trafalgar?” Sanji says with anger. “Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen.”

Law stops giving Luffy a blow-job finally and stares at Sanji with one unamused gold eye. No more being nice, time to kick them both through the roof.

Walking up to them, Sanji brings his leg back and prepares to kick. Then he’s outside and ends up kicking Franky in the back of the head. Sanji can feel his leg crack.

“What are you doing?” Asks Franky.

Holding his now sore shin, Sanji replies in a less than friendly tone.

“I was trying to kick two idiots having sex out of my kitchen. But I forgot that one of them has teleportation powers.”

“So they’ve finally done it in the kitchen huh? Bout time,” Franky says in a casual tone.

A vein in Sanji’s head bursts.

“What?”

“You do realize those two have had sex on every part of this ship right?” Explains Franky.

“Every part. Of. The. Ship?”

“Yep.”

“Franky. Punch me before I go murder certain people for soiling this beautiful ship! And take revenge for my kitchen!”

Ignoring his leg, Sanji gets up then the next second he's hoisted over the shoulder of Franky.

“Put me down! I need to force them to scrub my entire kitchen clean!”

“Nope. I don’t want anything destroyed by your childish antics. So help me for a while then you can murder someone.”

Sanji pouts.

“Fine.”

With that Sanji lets himself get carried off to go help Franky with whatever he needs help with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
